The Stirring of Shades
by RandomFanWriter101
Summary: Michael and his friend Emily are at their lockers when their substitute teacher, asks them to stay after class along with six other students. When the group of students finds out they are demigods, they are taken from their normal life style to a safe haven for people like them. When a new Great Prophecy is spoken, it is up to Michael, Emily, and their new friends to save the day.
1. Chapter 1- Michael

The Stirring of Shades

Chapter I: Michael

The day started normal. My friend, Emily Johnson, and I were at our lockers packing up when Mr. Brunner, who was replacing our teacher, came up to us. He rolled his wheelchair over to us and he said

"Thomas, Johnson, can I see you two in my classroom please?" I looked at Emily as he walked down the hallway to his class.

"Emily, what did you do this time?". Emily stared at me.

"I don't know why?". She seemed as confused as I was. We picked up our backpacks and walked down the hall to his room. We sat in our seats waiting for him. He wasn't there for some reason. He wheeled himself in after about five minutes and he rolled behind his desk.

"Michael, Emily" he said calling us by our first names

"I have some news for you". And as if he planned this six more students walked in. We saw them in the halls but we never actually meet before. Mr. Brunner smiled as they walked in.

"Well, looks like I can tell them the news too".

"What news?" everyone asked impatiently. He grinned and said "You are all half-bloods".


	2. IMPORTANT NEWS! NOT A CHAPTER!

**I have some things I wanted to say but I didn't mention.**

**1. Check out my friend chiefengineer13's fanfiction.**

**2. I do not own the Percy Jackson series or Heroes of Olympus series. They were written by Rick Riordan.**

**3. chiefengineers13's story and mine are similar and I think it is a pretty good story in my book so check it out. The title is 'The Revenge of the Night'.**

**4. Feel free to comment and tell me if I need to fix anything.**

**5. I will try to post about 2 chapters a day. **

**6. Thanks for reading my first fanfiction.**

**P.S. I will have polls for you in the later chapters so stay tuned for them**


	3. Chapter 2- Michael

Chapter 2 : Michael

Everyone was staring at him in disbelief. A Half-Blood! Who did this teacher think he was? I stood up.

"Mr. Brunner, I don't have time for games today so can you please get this over with?". Mr Brunner rolled his wheelchair out the door.

"Follow me kids, your parnets have been told about this so its not a kidnapping.". Emily looked at me, half confused and half trying not to laugh.

"What do you think this is all about Michael?".

"No clue Emily, but lets go find out". The eight of us ran out of the door and found Mr. Brunner outside in front of a bus that he could get his wheelchair into.

"Leo, thanks for driving the bus." he said to a boy with longish, curlyish, black hair.".

"No problem Chirion, I mean Mr. Brunner".

"Leo they know already lets go". Two boys jumped out of the bus and I saw something a stared in disbelief. They held swords. One with black hair and sea green eyes held a bronze sword and the other with blond hair and blue eyes held a gold one.

"Better get them on the bus Chiron." said the blond one.

"You can get on after I kill more monsters than you" said the black haired one. We climbed into the bus in a hurry, I heared noises of snares, yelps, and swords clancking. The boys climbed into the bus and pulled out a bag and a flask. One of them sat by me. and another sat by Emily. I wanted to get to the bottom of this right away so I decided to start a convestation with them.

"So who are you guys?".

"Who us?" said the one with blond hair.

"Jason, he doesn't know us yet, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the god of the sea, that is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, the roman king of the gods, and you are?".

"I am Michael Thomas, I don't know who I'm a son of...".

"Nonsense its okay you just found out your a half-blood so its okay." Suddenly, Leo, the kid driving the bus, yelled.

"We will be there in 5 minutes tops.". Jason looked surprised

"Wow Leo is already in New York, he is beating his old record of 15 minutes Percy".

I was speechless. We were in New York, and it was only a 3 minute bus ride! I stared out the window as a camp came into view.

" There it is." said Jason.

"Where what is?" asked Emily. Percy grinned at that statement.

"Well you about to see one of the best camps in the world... Camp Half-Blood".


	4. Chapter 3- Michael

Chapter 3: Michael

The bus came to a stop and we gathered around the front of the camp and the new campers stood there staring in awe. It was amazing. There was a group of cabins in the distance, I couldn't see them clearly. There was rows of strawberry fields as far as the eye could see. From there they split us into four groups. Chiron took a girl named Melissa Cook and her boyfriend Ryan Mason to the Big House, Leo took Jake Gardener and Alicia Evans to the Training area, Jason took Alex Walker and Samatha Valentine to the Dining Area, and Percy took me and Emily to the cabins. There were 20 cabins total. I wondered who they were for until I saw a sign that told all the cabin leaders. Percy had been called to the Big House so Emily and I decided to read it. It said:

** Cabin 1, Zeus : Jason Grace**

** Cabin 2, Hera : None**

** Cabin 3, Poseidon : Percy Jackson**

** Cabin 4, Demeter : Miranda Gardiner**

** Cabin 5, Ares : Clarrise La Rue**

** Cabin 6, Athena : Annabeth Chase**

** Cabin 7, Apollo : Will Solace**

** Cabin 8, Artemis : Thalia Grace**

** Cabin 9, Hephaestus : Leo Valdez**

** Cabin 10, Aphrodite : Piper McLean**

** Cabin 11, Hermes : Travis and Connor Stoll**

** Cabin 12, Dionysus : Pollux**

** Cabin 13, Hades : Nico di Angelo**

** Cabin 14, Iris : Butch Walker**

** Cabin 15, Hypnos : Clovis**

** Cabin 16, Nemesis : None**

** Cabin 17, Nike : None**

** Cabin 18, Hebe : None**

** Cabin 19, Tyche : None**

** Cabin 20, Hecate : Lou Ellen**

As we finished the list, Percy came back. Emily and I stared at him.

"What do I have something on my face?".

"Oh no, I find it odd how we are taken out of school to come to this protected area and have 3 cabin leaders go for that trip." Emily said. I looked at Percy

"That is kind of weird". Percy smiled

"I will explain later but first race you to the Zeus Cabin!". Emily and I ran behind him not knowing where we were going until he stopped in front of a cabin with bronze doors.

"Here is the Zeus Cabin and next to it is the Hera Cabin. By the way Hera doesn't run around and have kids." I cracked a grin as Emily try to hold in a laugh as Percy pointed to the two rows of cabins.

"Gods are on the left and goddesses are on the right". I looked a a cabin at the end of the goddess row. It was wrapped in vines and it seemed like it was calling my name. At the same moment, a man in a hawaiian t-shirt with a diet coke in his hand walked up to Percy. Percy looked at the man.

"This is Mr. D, he is a director here at camp and -". He was cut off by the man.

"Dionysus the Olympian God of wine , and Michael Thomas is it? You are my son".


	5. Chapter 4- Emily

Chapter 4: Emily

Percy pushed me to the side as Michael and Dionysus talked. Michael was asking "if you are my dad then..." questions and Mr. D asked them without thinking. Percy showed me cabins I was interested in. The Poseidon Cabin was interesting, along with the Athena, Hephaestus, and Hades Cabins. At one point we stopped the water and Percy and I talked of demigod powers.

"Zeus/Jupiter kids can control air and lightning, Poseidon/Neptune can control water ,Demeter/Ceres and Dionysus/Bacchus have plant related powers, Hades kids have Underworld related powers". There were to many and it would of driven me mad so I asked him for which god/godess had a power over knowledge. Percy smirked and just answered with a "Follow me".

He led me to the cabins and we stopped in front of the Athena Cabin.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled which kind of scared me. A blond girl walked out of the cabin and looked at Percy.

"What do you want Seaweed Brain?" Percy smiled and pulled her close to him.

" New recruit Wise Girl". They then started to make out in front of me! All my thoughts were 'OMG STOP KISSING IN FRONT OF ME I'M ONLY 13!'. They finally stopped and Annabeth looked at me.

"Hello I'm Annabeth Chase. Welcome to the Athena Cabin, sister".


	6. Chapter 5- Emily

Chapter 5: Emily

**WARNING: It is advertised that you read BoO before continuing. **

I walked into my cabin. I looked around it, curious to see what it was like on the inside. I felt at home instantly. The beds were againist the wall, like sleeping didn't matter. Everywhere else was bookshelves, desks, workshops, graphs, and everything to do with school basically. Annabeth turned around, and stared at me. She seemed like a regular teenager. Her blond hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a dagger. The only thing that made me uneasy was her eyes. Her serious, gray eyes looked like unreal. She seemed to know what I was thinking.

"It's my eyes isn't it.".

"What?" I said trying not to look gulity. She smirked at me trying to hide my thoughts.

"It's okay and come on". She started out of the cabin and I took one last look at my new home. Annabeth turned

"You coming?" she yelled.

"Don't have to ask me twice!" I yelled back as I bolted out of the cabin. She lead me to a metal shack next to the cabin.

"Go on in" she said as she opened the door. I stepped inside of it and there was swords, daggers, bows with quivers full of arrows, spears, shields, helmets, and every piece of equipment that they had in Ancient Greece you could think of. I focused a bow. It was a bronze bow with a quiver of bronze-tipped arrows. I grab them without thinking. I turned to walk out but Annabeth stopped me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her confused.

"No, but you can't use a bow and arrow in every fight so take a dagger". I was upset by that,

"What do you mean I can't use a bow and arrows in every fight, you can use it in everyday life"! Annabeth grinned

"You want to make a bet"? I looked her dead in the eye

"You bet I do". Before she could say anything a loud crash was heard from outside.

"Hurry!" shouted Annabeth as she ran out of the Armory. I raced out of the shed as fast as I could only to stop dead in my tracks.

"No" Annabeth whispered. I was frozen in horror. The camp was on fire and there was a goddess in a cage above the campfire. She had her head bowed down trying not to look up at something. All of the sudden, a man who looked more like a shadow showed up. His eyes were white. He had a hissed, dark voice as he announced

"Olympus will fall, I will complete something Gaea and her Giant sons, and Kronos couldn't do. But first, let me destroy the hearth and home. I have captured Hestia." As he and the goddess started fading away, Hestia the goddess spoke to me in the mind,

"He is raising a army, you and your friends must stop him. He is..". That is all I heard. Her voice vanished without a trace and so did she. However all the campers weren't in a good mood. I watched as the golden flames of the campfire began to turned black. Chiron stood there with a serious look on his face.

"All cabin leaders report to the Big House now"! As Annabeth took off running I couldn't resist running after her. Besides I had to get to the bottom of this.


	7. I NEED MORE OC'S

Hello all reader, I decided to everyone who want to make a character from my story. You will need to fill out the requirements here and post it as a review. I also would like to thank everyone who has read this fanfiction and have a good day! :D

_p.s. It does not have to be real, I'm saying that because I have never done one of this before_

Requirements for characters

**Character Name**

**Godly Parent(Greek or Roman)**

**Age (any)**

**Short bio**

**Weapon of choice (bow,spear,sword,or dagger)**

**Personality**

**Hero or Villian (You're choice)**

**B-Day**

**Appearance**

_**I will try to use all characters so don't think I am ignoring them.**_


	8. Chapter 6- Emily

Chapter 6- Emily

My day was going great. First, some strange person captured Hestia and then someone slammed a door in my face! As I laided on my back on the deck, holding my nose, Michael showed up.

"What are you doing?" He didn't seem suprised. I sat up

"Someone slammed the door and I ran into it". He looked as if he was going to say more when a wave of campers ran up to the big house. Mr. D bursted out the door and screamed at the top of his lungs

"GET OUT OF HERE OR ELSE YOU ARE ALL GOING TO BE REALLY SORRY!" That knocked everyone back into their own senses. Mr. D looked at us,

"Oh yeah they want you two by the way". He walked back inside as I started to stand up. "Nice Dad". Michael smirked, "I know". I hoped he didn't jump out of the door riding on a tiger and drinking Diet Coke and yelling '_I am a awesome parent I'm not just plain old good_' and chasing me into the lake or something. We walked into the Big House and walked to a ping pong table everyone was by. Chiron was Iris-Messaging some Roman Praetors named Frank and Reyna. Every cabin had someone representing it. For some reason, the group of students from the school was there. Chiron ended his message.

"Okay first topic: Who are the new kids godly parents"? Jason stood up.

"I have been keeping track of that." He looked down a sheet of paper he had.

"Michael Thomas is a son of Dionysus, Emily Johnson is a daughter of Athena, Alex Walker is a son of Iris, Alicia Evans is a Roman demigod. She is a daughter of Mercury. Ryan Mason is a son of Hecate, Melissa Cook is a daughter of Hades, Jake Gardener is a son of Demeter and we don't know Samatha Valentine's parent yet." He sat down and picked up a handful of drachmas on the table. He was betting on us! And he won a lot. He was looked happy as the leaders put drachmas in the pile while he was talking. Chiron moved on to the second topic.

"Second, any of the Nemesis, Nike, Hebe or Tyche kids been found after they went missing?" All the leaders responded in a wave of No's. Chiron moved to his third topic, "These could be the eight demigods in the new Great Prophecy". He turned and yelled

"Rachel!". A girl ran into the room,

"Time for a prophecy? Okay".

A green mist formed around her and came out of her mouth as she started to speak.

_Eight shall lead a demigod band,_

_ Againist darkness for a final stand,_

_ The Day and Moon will have to fight,_

_ For the side that is not right,_

_ And time will stand still,_

_ At the foot of the hill._

Rachel passed out but was caught before she hit the ground. Annabeth was already formulating it in her head.

"These eight are going to lead a group of demigods againist that man who captured Hestia. The Day is Hemera and the Moon is Artemis, but they are good and wouldn't fight againist us. The only thing I don't know is time that stands still, but the hill could be Half-Blood Hill". The campers gasped. Leo spoke up "I'll build a transport". Nico di Angelo also spoke up

"The darkness isn't Hades because Hestia might be the only person who I know he likes besides Persephone". Leo stood up,

"I'm going to start blueprints on something amazing". Annabeth rolled her eyes

"Leo you can't use the Argo II for about another year. Why would you try to order at a drive through at a fast food place"? Leo tried to look okay about it but he was really embrassed. He walked out saying

"The Argo II was okay, but the Argo III will be better". Chiron stood

"It is time for dinner or early bed or whatever". As the group disbanded and I walked to the Athena Cabin. It was a weird enough day for me. However, going to bed would be impossible tonight, because Leo was working in the Hephaestus Cabin.


	9. Chapter 7- Melissa

Chapter 7- Melissa

I hated my life. First, I am put on a bus to Camp Half-Blood with my boyfriend Ryan. Then, He is taken somewhere after our tour and I am seemingly hated by everyone except the Hecate Cabin and some boy named Nico di Angelo. Now, I was claimed by a parent I never got to know. I pratically wanted to go and bury myself underground as I walked to my cabin. As I walked into the cabin, I saw Nico ending a I-M. As he turned he seemed to have a smile.

"Welcome to the Hades Cabin." He stood there awkwardly as I walked in. As I looked around the cabin I noticed two piles of packed luggage.

"Are you going on a trip?"

"No I got your stuff from you house for you. Did you know your mom already packed you bags for you?"

"She did what?", Out of everything he said that was the one thing that scared me.

Nico grinned.

"Don't worry she didn't try to put any girly things in it." he said as he walked over to his own pile of suitcases. he started to open up a dresser that was connected to his bed as he packed in his stuff. I walked to a table he had set up with mini statues and cards all over.

"What is this"? He looked up and noticed what I was looking at.

"Oh just a game I have played a while back againist Frank".

"You mean that guy that Chiron Iris-Messaged"?

"Yeah, it's a game of Mythomagic, if you seen me as a kid I was addicted to it. A one point the Stoll brothers tried to convine me that gambling was better but I didn't buy it".

"So you want to try to teach me how to play?" I asked as I picked up a figure of some god. Nico stood up and put it back.

"Please don't touch that one."

"Oh I didn't mean to mess up your game", Nico seemed confused

"No it's not that, this was the final gift I every recieved from my sister". He paused for a moment.

"Bianca".

"Excuse me?"

"That was her name, Bianca". He set down the figure.

"I'm sorry for..."

"Don't do that please, she gave up her life for the safety of others and she told me."

"How would you know if she died?"

"Its a power kids of Hades have, we can raise and talk to the dead, control dead, anything except ressurtecing them."

"That is so cool."

"I'm glad you say that, want me to show you how?"

"Really when?" I was getting excited

"How about now?" He asked as a grin broke out on his face.

"Yes" I said preparing myself for anything thrown at me.


	10. Chapter 8- Melissa

Chapter 8- Melissa

I woke up with a start. I stayed up all night chanting in Ancient Greek, summoning ghosts, making walls of black stone, and sending a few I-M's to people. I looked around the cabin, Nico was standing there, holding something behind his back.

"What are you holding", Nico walked over to me a pushed something wrapped in a package into my hands.

"Dad sent it to me as a surprise for you, I didn't have any time to hide it but there you go. I'm going to breakfast." He walked out of the cabin as I unwrapped the package. I saw a black sword in it. I took it out and looked at it. It was awesome. I found a note and something that could carry my sword in. I looked over the note from my dad, Hades.

All it said was _'enjoy'_. I walked out of the cabin and noticed the other seven campers from the meeting hanging around the Arena. I walked over and found them all talking. Ryan and Jake were talking about training, Michael was hiding in a bush, and talking with Alex, Alicia, and Emily. Samantha was trying to look into the arena which was closed at the time. I looked at Michael

"Why are you in a bush?" He looked up,

"My dad is trying to make me drink grape juice and eat grapes", I stood there puzzled,

"Why is that bad?", he smirked,

"I kinda don't like grapes and I told him and he is trying to get me to eat them now". A vine shot out of nowhere and wrapped around Michael's wrist and started to pull him away. We all stood there, confused, stunned, or laughing our heads off. As Michael was dragged away, Percy showed up.

"Oh no, Dionysus has gone grape crazy again." He opened the Arena doors,

"Training time for you guys". We walked into the area, which looked like a small coliseum. There was a few other campers that walked in. Percy turned around.

"Okay first match, Melissa versus, how about you Rochelle Vain". A girl looked up from her book.

"Fine" she said, her face was clear of any emotion. Percy looked at the two fighters.

"When you two are ready you can begin, oh and Rochelle, take it easy on her."

Rochelle pulled out a dagger,

"No promises" She swung her dagger at me but I somehow managed to duck under it and I pulled out my sword. I jabbed at her and I was afraid I would hit her when she disappeared. I was stunned for a second and I felt myself get hit in the back. She got behind me! I swung at her and she blocked and jabbed at me but I did a backflip to avoid the blade. I summoned three skeletons and they charged at her, only to be defeated after she disappeared again. I looked up and saw her come down on top of me so I swung upwards. However, she disappeared in a white mist.

"What the Hades?" I said before I was tackled to the ground but Rochelle.

"But, how did you...?" I was surprised. Rochelle got off me and shot me a look with her startling silver eyes.

"I'm a daughter of Hecate and I know how to shadow-travel and control the mist. I can show you after lunch".

"Really, that would be awesome."

"By the way I will race you to the Dining Area".

"You are on". I should have thought better because she shadow-traveled away, leaving me standing in an empty arena.


End file.
